Dirty Little Secrets
by CrayolaDisaster
Summary: It's fifth year, and the trio are back, better than ever. New students have joined, Other students have left, and it soon seems everyone has a dirty little secret of their own, some more valuable then others. Who will last to the final bell? Wait See.


"Ronald, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna!" Molly Weasley shouted up the creaky wooden staircase, the clock striking 9am. "Get out of bed and get down here, NOW!" She shouted again, the last word echoing through the four storey house. Silence lingered for a few seconds, before 5 sets of footsteps emerged, banging on the staircase on the way to the kitchen. They formed a line in the kitchen, height order, starting from Ron at one end, to Luna at the other.

"Do you realise what day it is?" Molly asked, her voice getting louder. They shook their heads, confused. Molly walked over to the Gilderoy Lockhart calendar on the fridge, and pointed to the date; 6th January. On the box for that day, Ginny had scrawled "Back to Hogwarts, 3pm" in her curly handwriting. "Oh, shit." Ron muttered, his eyes searching the room. Molly coughed, appalled at his language. "You might want to consider packing? You have 6 hours until the train leaves, we're leaving at One, and you still need showers, and you need to eat some Breakfast." She continued, her eyes scorning all of them, as if they were naughty school children. They stood in silence for a moment, until Molly raised her eyebrows. "Well?" she asked. They hesitated for a second, before scurrying off, in search of clothes, books, wands and pets.

Upstairs in Ginny's purple bedroom: Hermione, Luna and Ginny searched their wardrobes for clothes for the next term at Hogwarts, putting outfits together on the bed, folding them up and neatly placing them in their suitcases. Hermione held up a pair of Skinny Jeans, and a flowery Blouse that Fred and George had given her for Christmas. "Is this outfit wearable?" she asked, her lips pursed, as she placed it against her slender size 8 frame. Ginny paused, turning around with her mouth full of Coca Cola. She walked over, gulping down the drink as she eyed the outfit. "Hmm. Mione, do you still have those light brown Ugg boots?" Ginny asked, looking around Hermione's bed space. Hermione nodded, shaking her head backwards to indicate she had packed them. Ginny smirked. "If you wear it with that Brown leather jacket you bought from Top Shop that time." Ginny nodded, before spinning around, walking back to her bed, her hips shaking from side to side. Hermione folded the outfit, and placed it into her Expandable suitcase.

"Mione, Did you find out who it was that was texting you?" Ginny asked, as she emptied the contents of her underwear draw in to a compartment of her bright Orange suitcase. Hermione had been receiving texts of an anonymous person for weeks know, claiming of love for her, and how they'd be 'spending more time with each other'. Hermione had no clue who it was, but assumed it was someone from Hogwarts. "Nope. I guess we'll find out when we get there." She answered, finally zipping up her Dogtooth print suitcase, taking a deep breath and checking her Prada watch. 10.30Am. "I'm going for a walk, back in a bit." She smiled, before grabbing her Jack Wills coat and walking out the room, pulling her phone out as she left.

'Meet me in the attic. xox' Harry read from his mobile screen, checking the sender. He grinned to himself, before Ron swerved around. "Who's that?" he asked, his eyes on Harry's mobile. Harry deleted the text before turning to face him. "It's o2, selling me one of those little deals they do?" he answered, as Ron nodded. They both turned back around, finishing to pack. A few minutes passed, before Harry finally zipped his suitcase. "I'm done. Gunna go for to the toilet, I'm dying to go." Harry muttered, before leaving the bedroom. Ron watched him go, sighing.

"Took you long enough." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, as he walked in the room. He turned to face her, smiling. "Ron was suspicious, I'll make it up to you." He answered, winking as he grabbed her by her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. She giggled, her lips meeting his, his mouth parting, as he pushed her against the wall. She moaned, as his hand slipped down her trousers, wild movements visible.

"Luna, Are you okay?" Molly asked as Luna poured two cups of Herbal Tea in to the floral china cups. Luna paused for a moment, and turned around, her face expressionless. "Yes, thank you." She answered dreamily, carrying the cups over to the table, taking a seat the opposite side of the table. "Yourself?" she asked, her eyes wide. Molly took a sip of the tea, and placed it down on the Coaster in front of her. "I'm alright dear. I meant, how are you coping with the medication, for your problem." She asked, her voice low. Luna took a mouthful of the tea, before holding the steamy cup on her lap. "Oh. It's okay. I just haven't told the others, I don't want to worry them." She answered, twiddling a stray hair around her little finger. Molly raised her left eyebrow. "It's nothing to be ashamed of dear, you have Bipolar Disorder, not an STD or anything!" she laughed, taking a Bourbon Biscuit out of the tin in front of her. Luna smiled, and stood up, walking out the kitchen with her tea.

"Harry, give me back my bra! We need to be downstairs in a few minutes." Hermione giggled, jumping on Harry's back, both of them naked. Harry smirked, waving the lacy satin bra above his head. "Please Harry, We don't want to get caught." She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Harry pursed his lips before handing the Bra over. Hermione reached out her hand for it, and Harry pulled away, clipping it on himself. "Hmmm. How do I look?" He asked, his hand bent as he stood, in a feminine stance. Hermione pulled out her mobile phone, and took a picture, before turning the phone around to show Harry. He sucked in a sharp breath, as footsteps up the stairs became louder and louder. He quickly unclipped the bra, handed it to Hermione, collected his clothes and ran to hide in the corner, to put his clothes on. Hermione picked up her wand, muttering "Incatatum Dressamatum".

The door opened, a mop of Ginger hair appeared through the door. "Mione, why the fuck are you in the attic?" Hermione stood, fully dressed with her wand raised, as the Ginger girl raised her eyebrows. "Umm.." Hermione stammered, taking slow steps towards Ginny. "I heard a noise, thought I'd check it out." She responded, forcing a giggle at the end, as Ginny's eyebrows remained raised. "It was nothing, don't worry." She finished, walking past Hermione and out of the door. Ginny hesitated, looking around the room, and caught a glimpse of Harry's messy jet black hair. Rolling her eyes, she turned, following Hermione out the door.

The clock rang, 1:00pm. Everyone was sat in the living room, in silence, waiting for Arthur Weasley to arrive with the Ford. Ginny kept taking glances over at Harry and Hermione, whilst Luna sat reading the latest edition of the Quibbler. Ron sat, staring over at Hermione, drool sliding down the side of his mouth, as Molly fiddled with the Radio, trying to find a good channel. A car pulled up the drive way, echoing the silence. "Arthur's here." Cried Molly, as everyone scrambled to the door.


End file.
